


Frustration

by SpareSandwich



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Komahina - Freeform, Komahina Secret Exchange, M/M, from my tumblr, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpareSandwich/pseuds/SpareSandwich
Summary: Prompts:1. Hinata accidentally proposing to Komaeda2. Komaeda comforting Hinata after an especially bad day3. Making up after an argumentHinata's very frustrated and pretty angry after the events of the third trial. Komaeda's trying to make it all better, trying to stop the despair from overtaking Hinata so soon, but who knows what Hinata will say when he's not calm. Frustration has been bottled up for so long.Kinda angsty, but fluffy eventuallySpoiler warning: Set after the 3rd trial of Danganronpa 2, do not read this is you haven't finished chapter 3 of Danganronpa 2





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreakySandra1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakySandra1995/gifts).



> This was my submission for the Komahina Secret Exchange on Tumblr! I had a lot of fun writing this and decided to post this here, enjoy!

Mikan was the blackened.

The shy, clumsy nurse who couldn't hurt a fly had been ripped apart and replaced with an insane murderer of two, who laughed in their faces moments before her execution. None of this made any sense to Hinata.

Out of all the people to lose, the person who's talent was medical care, was gone. If anyone on the island got injured now, Monokuma would be their only hope, and he wasn't exactly the best person to put your trust in.

Who was Mikan's so called beloved? What did she remember that made her that way? Had everyone been like that before the killing game? All these questions were circling around in Hinata's head as he stumbled back to his cabin after the trial, truly in a foul mood.

He already knew Komaeda would be there waiting for him. That's what he did after the second trial and after spending more time with the fragile boy, Hinata could tell Komaeda would be back to try and ease him.  
His instincts were right.

"Hajime! How are you?"  
"Not so good, pretty sure that's obvious." A pained smile was flashed by the white haired fluff ball of angst standing in the dark, in the corner Hinata's cabin. He flicked the light switch on as he closed the door and watched Komaeda visibly flinch at the sudden change of brightness.  
"I was just wondering, that's all. That trial didn't go how I thought it would. Tsumiki, out of all people, why her?"  
"Everyone's pretty much thinking the same thing." Hinata sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. "What did you think would happen? This whole thing is messed up, I don't know what to believe anymore."  
"Hajime, you're pretty tense, I think you should sleep. The trial was-"  
"What about the trial? It was fucked up and everything about our lives before all this is so confusing!" He didn't mean to raise his voice at Komaeda or curse at him, but it was true that he was tired. Tired of this island, of the people around him dying and especially the trial that just finished. "I'm... sorry, that was uncalled for."  
"It's okay. I get it, I'm confused too. A lot of questions have been raised, but you can't lose hope!" He smiled softly. "I know you can surpass this Hajime."  
"No offence Nagito, but you're not exactly making it easy to." Hinata's words were laced with spite and anger and his voice had a cutting edge of malice to it, almost as if he was channeling that of the recently departed Hiyoko Saionji. No offence? Sure, that really came through. He wasn't like Saionji though, he actually cared about other people, especially the boy in front of him.

It was getting harder for Komaeda to reply, but he couldn't leave Hinata feeling so down. He had to try and help.

"Ah, it's not that hard for me to mess things up, right? I was incapacitated for a while, pretty pathetic." A weak chuckle escapes his pale lips, attempting to laugh at the self inflicted jab. "I was kinda rude to you, I couldn't help what I was saying." Silence followed and he realised that he wasn't helping. "I'm sorry." More silence.  
"Maybe if you want to go take a walk on the beach or go somewhere else, that'd settle your nerves a little. Would that help you?" Hajime sighed and looked back at Komaeda.  
"I appreciate the incentive but I'd rather not. I feel safer in here."  
"Alright. I see now that trash like me can't contribute to thi-"  
"Would you quit calling yourself trash? You're not! And i'm not in the mood, just stop trying to apologise already!" Why was he being so harsh with Komaeda? Out of everyone still alive, Komaeda was the one who was struggling the most, yet he tried to fill the others with enthusiasm, no matter how many times it came off creepy or weird. Although Komaeda wasn't exactly stable, Hinata trusted him and wanted to help him heal in all the ways he was damaged.

After the first trial, when they all discovered what Komaeda was really like, he stayed like that, he kept acting like that. Hinata just wished they could go back before all the killing began, when Komaeda seemed saner and happier. This Komaeda was so different and Hinata couldn't help but feel like that happy person who showed him around the island had been replaced by someone else.  
He wanted that person back, but as different as this version of Komaeda seemed, certain... feelings for him hadn't subsided. Yet Hinata kept going, pushing his classmate with hard words.

He stood up and started to walk over to Komaeda "You'd do anything i say, wouldn't you Nagito?"  
"Well, yes, I don't know w-"  
"Then do me a favour and get a life. Leave." These cruel words spilling out of his mouth just wouldn't stop, too many negative feelings were bottled up inside Hinata. He kept cutting him off, doing the opposite of helping him, constructing more hatred inside Komaeda, who had backed into one of the cabin's walls.  
"Hajime stop, I don't know what's gotten into you! You're not thinking straight, I want you to calm down." Hinata continued. He was so close to Komaeda's face, yelling as if his life depended on it.  
"You'd jump off a cliff, you'd kill someone, hell, you'd say yes if I proposed to you right here!"  
"What?! Are you-"  
"-but you're too wrapped up in your obsession with being a stepping stone to not realise that I feel that way about you!" His yell echoed throughout the room and Hinata lunged out, his fist striking the wall next to Komaeda's head.

The fist retracted immediately as Hinata's eyes flew open and his gaze stuck to the floor. His hands were clenched and trembling. It wasn't Komaeda's fault he was so worked up, he had no right to take it out on anyone. All the frustration bottled up, the feelings that built up as this nightmare continued, all of it was out and now replaced with the sudden guilt; the aftermath of his outburst of hostile behaviour. Suddenly, warm arms embraced him and Hinata gave in, slumping into Komaeda's hold. "Damm you..."

"Do you really mean that?"  
"What?"  
"Because I would."  
"I-I didn't mean to say it though, but... would you really?"  
"I'd say yes, of course I would."  
"But... but I just spoke to you like you were... trash." The last word came out much quieter than the rest. Hinata lifted up his head to see a smile building up on Komaeda's face.  
"I know what I am, and everyone deserves a break now and then from being composed and calm." He stopped holding Hinata's torso and held his hands instead. "It'd be more despairing if you just kept all this to yourself, but for you to express yourself to someone as unworthy me, shows your true hope!" He pushed away from the wall, making Hinata take a couple steps back, and broke out into a pure and sincere laugh. "I'm so happy!" It took Hinata a moment to register the sincerity Komaeda was speaking with and eventually a small smile crept up onto his face.

"I'm still sorry, I regret what I said."  
"It's okay. I said some pretty bad stuff to you with the liar disease, we're even now. Though I'm sure it's obvious to an ultimate like you that what I said was the opposite of what I meant; I love being around you, I hate it when you leave, I feel better when I'm with you Hajime." All these things started to add up in Hinata's head. They felt the same feelings towards each other. Relief washed over him.  
"Yeah, I kinda got that... but I'm still in the wrong! You deserve to be treated better."  
"I don't mind! Do whatever you see fit to me, I'm completely as your disposal!"  
"Please, just listen." The white haired boy chuckled.  
"Alright, I'm all ears." It was Hinata's turn to grasp Komaeda's hands.  
"I promise, when we get out of here, because I know we will... I'll keep my promise. If you'd really say yes one more time; I'll marry you."


End file.
